1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method for driving the same which can improve image quality by increasing charge speed of data lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device performs a polarity reversal operation to prevent deterioration of liquid crystal. However, due to such polarity reversal, each data line may fail to be sufficiently charged with image data.